Doom Arising, A spyrocynder fanfiction
by DoomFirefang
Summary: Spyro and Cinder have defeated Malefore, everything is at rest, at least in their world, when four new dragons waltz into town, Spyro and his friends might just have something worse them they have ever seen before against them.
1. Chapter 1

Quick AR: First off, i'd rate this 13+, so if thats not you, well sorry. And, I only own Doom, Void, Aboraxx, and Storm, all the other characters go to their respective owners! Anyway, enjoy! -DoomFirefang

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Spyro arose from a third night of strange dreams, all of them about darkness cornering him and Cynder screaming in pain. He looked beside him to see her beautiful face pressing up against his chest. Normally he would shoo her off, but after his dream, he was to worried. He blinked and opened his eyes to see she was awake, and had a mischievous grin on her face. "Whats that about?" Spyro asked. "Just the fact that we have new students coming in this morning!" She replied. _Oops,_ Spyro thought. _I forgot that was today!_ "So, are you going to get up?" Cinder asked playfully. He got up, he glanced at her dark scales and the purple marks on her head that Malfore gave her. While they started walking to the front gate to meet the new arrivals, they met up with Flame and Ember, who were going to the same place. "What do you think these new students will be like?" Ember asked. "Dunno, but I heard there are four of them," Flame replied sleepily, unlike Spyro, Ember had to wake Flame up almost an hour early. Cyril was waiting for them at the gate, with a pleasant look in his face. "Where are Hunter and Volteer?" Cynder asked. "Oh, them? there are sleeping in, so I guess they forgot," Cyril said pleasantly. Flame pointed to the sky with his talon, everyone turned to see four shapes gliding towards them. When they landed Spyro noted their color, one white, one red, one purple, and one midnight black. The white one ran up, shook everyones claws, and was saying: "Hi, hi i'm Storm, you all look so cool, I mean thats what you should expect from the dragons that saved the world, even thought it will be in vain because we'll kill it!" Spyro wondered if he had misheard that last part. "Well, you guys have a good time, make sure to show them around!" Cyril was already walking off. "Well, names?" Ember asked. The white one was Storm, Red was Aboraxx, dark Purple was Void, and the black was Doom. "Well, i'm Spyro, the legendary purple dragon," Spyro boasted. Aboraxx whispered something to Void, who snickered, them said the same thing to Doom. "Whats so funny?" Flame asked. "Well, its just that, Doom is a black dragon, which rivals the purple ones, so... i'm pretty sure that any of us could beat you one on one," Void said. Spyro lunged at the closest of them to him, Doom, who neatly dodged out of the way. "Wow, this is just sad," He snickered. he lifted a claw, suddenly Spyro felt as if he couldn't breath, he fell to the ground dazed. Doom put his claw down. "Anyway, were going to go to cabin, what was it?" Doom asked. "Cabin 4972!" Aboraxx said. They slithered away. leaving Spyro down on the ground.

Sorry for having this VERY short, this is the into, so, thats why it didn't take that long. Anyway, I wonder what Doom's perspective of this is...-DoomFirefang


	2. Chapter 2: And it Begins

Chapter 2: And it begins

Flame watched as Ember fell asleep on his chest, he would normally join her, but he had to much on his mind, Doom, that black dragon, had immobilized Spyro the legendary purple dragon, almost instantly. Such power, he had to find out more about Doom, so, he very gently laid Ember on the couch so he could go find Storm. He found her quite quickly, her snout in a book, he looked closer, but she interrupted him. "Oh, hi! May I help you?" She asked. "Yes, but just a question, what do you know about Doom?" Flame carefully asked. "Oh, him? Did my friend scare you?" She laughed. "He's your friend?" Flame said, he had thought they all just met. "Yep, we met years ago," She replied. Flame was about to ask her more, but Doom walked up. "S-storm," He stuttered, "Do you want to go to the meteor shower with be tonight?" "Sure!" She exclaimed. As they walked off, Flame noticed that Doom's scales were a tad pit pink, and thats when it hit him, Doom had a crush on Storm, oh, this would be good.

As Doom walked off, he was thinking: _If she had refused, I think my heart would have broken, and that weird crimson dragon, hope he doesn't go around saying I like Storm, i'd slit his throat._ But then he looked at Storm's smile, and all his dark thoughts went away, when they got to the hill Doom had thought was best for seeing the meteors. It had started, they watched in silence, until Storm leaned against him, pushing him over, and whispered something in his ear that he didn't quite catch, but he thought he heard: "I think i'm falling in love with you," They slept on the hill, with Storm laying on top of Doom, in the morning, they walked back to the temple, and Doom said the worst possible thing he could say. "Hey Storm, I have an extra bed in my room, I know you said yours was cramped, so maybe you could stay with me?" He asked. (SEE, THAT WAS THE WORST THING HE COULD SAY!) but by some miracle, her answer was: "Sure." (WHAT?)

Cynder walked down the halls to room 0001, Spyro's room, she passed other dragons, they had finally learned to trust her, and not think of her as the Terror Of The Sky, When she opened the door, Spyro was sleeping on the couch, she used a trick she had learned form Sprax, a trick to wake someone up. She gently slid her paws under him, then flung him on the floor, just enough to wake him up, and not to hurt. "Wha? Cynder, why did you do that?" He asked drowsily. "So we could do this!" She smiled. And, i'd describe what they did, but i'll leave it to the imagination...

AR: First off, I only own, Doom, Storm, Aboraxx, and Void, all the others belong to their rightful owners, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this small chapter, I have so much inspiration form my daily school life that I could probably do 100 chapter of this, and just a little note, the dragons will be going to school in the next chapter, please tell me what I did good, or what I could add, I enjoy support, anyway, bye!-DoomFirefang


	3. Chapter 3: Its School to meet you!

Chapter 3: It's school to meet you! **(Just so you know, all the teachers are mine to, I created them, same with Watcher.)**

Ember walked down the hallway, school had started, she felt Flame's warm breath behind her as they walked to their first class, the dragon anatomy, in the cave, Vein was speaking. He addressed them the moment they came in. "Well, you two finally came to join us, what were you doing, mating?" He asked snottily, (Vein was by far, the rudest teacher) Vein's scales were a light red, not pink, but not full red. He ushered them to their spots, which was next to Aboraxx, and Cynder. "What took you guys so long?" Aboraxx asked. "Someone took to long to get ready," Ember replied. Aboraxx was the friendliest of the Doom trio, always helping, but acted different around Doom and Void. "You guys need help catching up?" Cynder asked, her and Aboraxx held up their notes.

While they rotated to their next class, Physical Education, or P.E, they met up with Doom and Spyro, who had become good friends over the last week, she didn't know why, but she guessed that it was because Spyro had finally found someone who he could go all out on. She split up with Flame, who walked to Art with Void, Aboraxx, Cynder and Storm, and joined in on Doom and Spyro's conversation. "What did you think of that spinning fire attack I did, it took me all day to master it!" Spyro boasted. "I suppose it was good, if you really wanted to look like a chicken with a torch," Doom joked. "How long were you two practicing?" Ember jumped in. "Meh, I dunno, maybe last night and all of this morning?" Spyro guessed. Ember stared at them open jawed. When they walked into the dome, they saw Hunter pointing to open seats next to him, where they soon sat. Coach Ripper walked in and set down a huge bag. "Whats in the bag coach?" A student named Frost asked. "Dodgeballs," the coach simply answered. "Is that what we're going to be playing?" A student named Charger asked. "yep," said the coach. And after that, the room entered chaos, dragons falling left and right, she was hit almost immediately. When the dust cleared, there were only two players left, Spyro and Doom, they bowed to each other, and took three steps back. And that was when true hell was released. Dodgeball's flew at the speed of sound, they both ducked and weaved, Doom narrowly missed being hit in the leg. But in the end, Spyro was hit square in the jaw, Doom helped him up, everyone cheered for both of them.

After the busy day of school, Doom settled down in his bed, not caring that he didn't even put the blanket around him. He closed his eyes, them felt a warm body settle beside him. It was Storm, he knew that she had her own bed, but, he didn't care, he enjoyed her claws wrapped around his arm, and her breath on his chest. He wasn't about to wake her any time soon.

Aboraxx walked in to see his brother and Storm all curled up, very cute, he told Cynder and Spyro immediately. "So Doom has it out for Storm... HOW CUTE!" Cynder screeched. "Did you wake them up?" Spyro asked. "No," he replied, "I'll let the lovebirds sit for a while," He made his way to the art cave, where already, only a few days into school, the entire cave was colored by wet and dry paint, he loved art because he was able to do what ever he pleased. While he was thinking, he bumped into a dragon, she yelped and apologized. "OMG, I am so sorry, are you okay?" She asked. "Yeah, i'm fine," He said. For some strange reason, (maybe because Aboraxx thought she was cute) they started talking about school, he learned that her name was Watcher, and like him, she was new to the school. "Oh, hey Aboraxx," She said. "Are you doing anything after school, because i'm going to a play later, and I wondered if you'ed like to come?" Because he wasn't planning on doing anything this afternoon, he agreed to join her. (Just give it up Aboraxx, we all know that the real reason you accepted was because you think she is cute!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Evolve

Void waited for Spyro and Doom in the coliseum. Bright lights shined in his eyes, he hated sunlight, so he walked over to the shadows and curled up. Some time passed, something nudged him, he assumed it was Doom or Spyro. But when he opened his eyes, a dark red dragon was looking down at him. "What are you doing here?" She demanded, he looked past her and saw five other dragons eyeing him. "Uhhh... sleeping?" He said. She sharply kicked him in the ribs. "This is our territory, get out now or we'll make you," She said angrily. "Ha, what would you lot do?" He laughed. In response all the dragons took turns cutting him in the face with their tail blades. He pushed them off, "Oh, this will be fun..." His body was enveloped by dark flames, inside those flames he was growing and changing, it was a trick that only him, Aboraxx and Doom knew. When the flames ended, the bullies saw Void, a huge, four winged beast, it was still a dragon, but not one that they had ever seen. Void knocked three of the dragons aside with his claws, and knocked-out the other two with his tail. That left Rose, she started coughing up blood, and fell to the ground. _Now, what happened to her?_ Void thought, _I should probably get her to the doctor._ He stayed wit her that night, because he wasn't a heartless monster like those other bullies. (Before he went to the doctor he changed back to his regular form)

Spyro and Cynder snuggled that night, Cynder knew that Spyro was having nightmares, she knew him well enough. She knew that he was having dreams about her, Cynder's only fear, was that it wasn't good dreams.

AN: Whoops, very short, I have school work to do, so... BYE (All characters belong to their respective owners)


	5. Chapter 5: Demon inside

A dragon sat on the wall of the academy, watching a room quietly, using the shadows to his advantage, he snuck to the room and opened it silently, he held back a gasp. A large dragon was crying on the bed, but it wasn't that that scared him. The dragon seemed to be made of black-white flames, burning the scratched walls around him. and on the sides of the dragon seemed to be eyes, bloodshot red eyes. suddenly, one of the eyes saw him, then all of the eyes focused in on him, the flames whipped out and grabbed him, putting him in front of the large dragon.

"Hah,hah,hah," It gasped, as it focused it's bloodstained snout on him, green eyes stared back at him. he tried scratching at the flames, but they just burned him more. "Don't you get it Heartless, this world is bleeding, letting out demons like me," The eyes on his sides bleed heavily. (Oh by the way, hope this doesn't give you nightmares.)

Heartless didn't bother asking how this beast knew his name, he just struggled more.

"Well then, guess one more can't hurt, it giggled. It opened it's mouth to reveal rotating shredder teeth. and with that, one piece of paper flew out of room 4972, into the light of the blood moon, all it said was DOOM.

"Hey Flame!" Flame turned his head, Spyro bounded towards him. "Have you seen Doom? He looks horrible,"

"No, where is he?" Flame asked curiously.

"At the big tree right outside of the school!" Spyro returned. Flame flew over there, even though he tried to brace himself, it wasn't enough. Doom was covered in blood, all over him, looking more red then black. The scary part was that blood near his snout was fresh. Storm was fussing over him telling him she would get anything he needed something.

"What happened?" Flame asked.

"Dunno, just woke up like this," He replied. Aboraxx and Void returned with a large chest with healing crystals in it. Flame took his leave after helping crush the crystals. but instead of going to his room, he wen't to Doom's. He was to curious to leave it be. He opened the door and gasped the room was covered in blood and scratched everywhere. He closed the door and flew back to his room as quickly as he could. As he did that, all the possibilities of what happened jumbled in his head. That night was a sleepless one, Flame could only worry what would happen next.

THERE! finished, it's been a while but I did another chapter, oh and also, type in the comments some ideas of what should happen next, I kinda have writers block. ANYWAY SEE YA! -DoomFirefang and co.


End file.
